Automated or autonomous movement of mechanisms and machines is increasingly desirable for many operations including those related to earthmoving and other industrial activities. Automated machines remain consistently productive without regard to a human operator or environmental conditions. In addition, automated or autonomous systems may permit operation in environments that are unsuitable or undesirable for a human operator. Such automated or autonomous systems may also compensate for inexperienced human operators as well as inefficiencies associated with repetitive tasks.
A system is known that generates a path for automated movement of a machine along a two dimensional path. Such system operates by determining a desired target and calculating a new velocity based upon the current velocity of the machine and the desired target. The process is repeated and, as the machine moves, a new path is generated so as to create a plurality of velocity vectors that define a path of movement along the two dimensional path.
Automated or autonomous movement along a three dimensional path creates additional complexities and thus systems incorporating such movement are typically limited in their operation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,264 discloses a system for controlling a mechanical arm of a machine. A controller operates to determine the most suitable path from an existing database. The controller then defines the velocity commands needed to follow the chosen path, and adds a correction velocity command based upon positional error to maintain the arm along the path. Movement of the arm, however, is limited to pre-defined paths.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.